Music Helps Ease The Pain
by Musicinthesoul
Summary: THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUED
1. Life sucks and everyone knows it

Hey guys! So this is a johndave and maybe dirkjake fanfic, it will be long, thats a warning. So for the longest time music has been there for me when no one else was and because of my headcanons for both dave and dirk i like to think that music would be the same for them. TRIGGER WARNINGS: self harm mentions, depression, anxiety, panic attacks. So yeah. Also the may headcanon in this is that both striders play guitar so yeah, enjoy! (mainly in dave and dirk's pov)

Dave's POV

The day had been slow, I woke up to the smell of bacon which almost never happens. The smell flooded into my room from my open door that I swear I closed last night. Light picked its way through my half shred blinds that don't do their job very well anymore. Shadows crept around my room as I sat up and peered around the messy space, clothes scattered around the floor, my laptop still on and glowing brightly with the tab of pesterchum still up and running. I pushed myself out of bed and walked over to the device and looked to see how many messages I had.

'200 messages'

All of them were from random people, as I scrolled through them I wanted to punch something...Every single message was an insult against me. They flooded my inbox on the chat site and I felt my eyes starting to burn, I bit back the tears that had wanted to cut down my cheeks like Dirk's sword when we would strife. I shut my laptop and made my way downstairs, the smell of food cooking drawing me down to the kitchen where I saw my brother, Dirk, standing at the stove cooking up food.

"Hey bro, you're actually cooking for once." I said, walking up to the counter and jumping up on it to sit down.

"Yeah, for once in my life I am." He flipped the pancakes that bubbled in the pan, the round food item coming out a perfect golden tan color that reminded me of the color my skin gets when I'm in the sun for way too long. My mouth watered as the smell hit me and sent a small shiver down my spine and I hopped off the counter top and walked up stairs again to get dressed and check my laptop to see if my real friends had messaged me on pesterchum. When I reached my door I took in a long, sharp breath and opened it, walking to my desk and opening my blood red colored laptop, the light of the screen hurting my unshaded eyes as I typed in my password to unlock the device, pesterchum was already loaded up on the screen, engulfing my face in the light.

'300 messages'

I deleted most of them, not wanting to read things I already knew about myself. The rumors had spread like wildfire throughout the school when I had been caught sitting on top of the sink in the boys bathroom with my legs wrapped around a guy I had barely known at the time. My face flushed a bright red that most likely showed off my dark freckles even more than they already showed due to my albinism. My red eyes scanned the screen

"You have one new message from ectoBiologist"

I smiled at the the chumhand that belonged to a good internet friend of mine. He has short, puffy black mess that he calls hair that flies up in every way, his thick rimmed glasses framed his bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean at sunrise. They sparkled whenever he would watch his dumb Nic Cage movies that aren't half bad but i'd never say that to his face.

ectoBiologist started pestering turntechGodhead at 4:23 pm

EB: hey dave! :B

TG: sup egbert

EB: not much trying to learn some new paino stuff you?

TG: same bros cooking for once

EB: oh thats cool i guess :B hey dave do you ever want to play music?

TG: why you asking

EB: just wondering

TG: i already play music dude

EB: i dont mean turn tables dave

EB: i mean like a panio or harp or something

TG: a harp? Really dude thats just lame

EB: just answer the question

TG: look dude i dont care about playing something that will kill my fingers

EB: whatever i have to go my dad wants me see ya!

ectoBiologist stopped pestering turntechGodhead at 4:29 pm

I sighed, i hated lying to him but if i told him the truth he'd never live it down...I looked in the conor of my room, a lean poslished wooden guitar with red and black detailing i had done myself. I walked over to it and picked it up gentely, walking to my bed and sitting down i started playing a soft tune i had found online, the notes flowing out of my heart into my fingers and onto the strings...

A/N: Hey! thanks so much for reading the first chapter! more will come soon and this fanfiction is co-written by a good school friend of mine! Please review and like! Don't be rude please!


	2. Where am i gonna go

John's POV (by Kaci)

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy, black hair. What was up with Dave lately? He had been… distant? Well, sort of. He had talked as much as usual, but Dave seemed to be putting up the facade that he had when they first started talking. All, 'I'm cool, ironic and stoic' until I had somehow cracked the mask he wore. I don't know how, but I did, it almost seemed to shatter.

My dad yelled for me again louder than the first time. I sighed and hauled myself down the stairs.

"What is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I was up most of last night talking to Dave.

"John, I-" He paused, thinking. "I lost my job and I'm going to have to send you away. I-"

"Wh-what? D-dad, why do I have to leave?" I asked, frantic, my voice cracking as I spoke. He lost his job? Can't he just find another one? I mean there's plenty of people that would kill to have my dad work for them… right? _It's not that simple_ , I thought to myself as the sentence bounced off the inner walls of my mind.

He sighed and took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "I have to send you away because I want you to be able to continue living life, not held down by anything. Once I get back on my feet, you can come home. I really am sorry, son."

My lip quivered before I hugged my dad and burst into tears, they stung my eyes and seemed to never end as they rolled down my pale cheeks. He was all I had and I had to leave? He hugged me close and

I felt tears hit my head but I ignored it.

We stayed there for a while, hugging each other and crying. Eventually, he pushed me back by my shoulders and spoke.

"Son, do you have any do friends that would be willing to take you in?" He asked.

I paused and thought for a moment. Jade was too far away, and to be honest, it was probably more expensive than my dad could afford. Rose's mother was a drunk, and I don't think I could live with her very comfortably and slightly scared. That left Dave. His brother was weird and he made puppets. But I was okay with puppets, unlike Dave. Besides, I am close with Dave and I want to see him in person.

"Yeah. I'll have to ask his Bro first though."

 **A/N: Look at that! an update! Kaci and I have been working really hard to get this chapter up but school has gotten in the way of us doing so (also writers block happens) I do hope you enjoy this chapter**


End file.
